


The Sanders' life

by atr0nathon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0nathon/pseuds/atr0nathon
Summary: Basically a slice of life, i might add in romance but i might not. Random shenanigans. We were just simping and now its a fanfic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Movie night

Today was movie night!

Janus was in his room, lounging. A ring came from his phone.

"Hey Jan were having a movie night, i hope you can join us!" Patton squeaked through the phone.

Janus hang up, and went to go get ready.

Being punctual and all that.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Janus lifted a blanket "where does this one go." He said

Patton chirped up at the sight of help to make the fort. "Maybe put it over there!" He pointed with his small fingers. He arranged more pillows around the tv.

Janus put the blanket where Patton desired, and went over to his usual spot to lounge untill the others came down.

Patton sat next to him. Curling his own hair with his fingers for fun.

Virgil ran down the stairs, and jumped onto the couch. "LIVE FAST OR DIE YOUNG SUCKERS!!"

This startled both Patton and Janus, and they looked at the stairs, both Remus and Roman where tumbling down the stairs trying to catch Virgil.

"VILE creature you DARE CHALLENGE ME!?" Roman screeched, running over to pounce on virgil.

_Various other screaming can be heard_

"This is... Nice." Janus said. Nobody but Patton could hear him.

"It sure is."

~~~~~~

Once everyone was settled down Patton offered to make popcorn, Roman chose the movie and they all sat together.

Moments later the movie played, the room dark and warm. Blankets scattered everywhere. The room was calm as soon everyone fell into a slumber


	2. Roman vs. Tennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Romans relationship with tennis

Roman sat on the couch, "don't go down that lane spoopy boy."

Virgil remarked "you knew this was going to bite you sooner or later-"

Patton was listening into the conversation but wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, so he butted in.

"Hey kiddos what are you talking about?"

Roman groaned, flipping his head back, Virgil snickered at Roman.

"You do not want to know-" Roman said exaggerating his words.

Virgil counted in "alright so it starte-"

"If were telling the story IM TELLING IT!"

"Fine."

"Anyway" Roman piped in, starting the story

"It all stated in highschool."

Patton also piped up, excited to hear the story.

"Alright so this is what happened."

~~~~~~~~~

In highschool

~~~~~~~~~

Roman was walking with Virgil and Patton, they were walking to go watch Logan's tennis tournament. Much to Romans disgust. He wasn't really fond of him. Big nerd and all that.

"Hey Roman can you play tennis?" Patton inquired. Bouncing along happily

"I can do any sport pop~!" Roman said confidently. Showing off his voice.

"I bet you can't." Virgil snorted

"Yes i CAN watch ME!" Roman shouted, running faster down the hallway and into the gym, making sharp turns on the way to make sure Virgil couldn't catch up.

"GET BACK HERE!" Virgil screamed.

~~~~~~~~

They all sat down on the bleachers, watching as Logan finished his match.

"I could totally rock these losers, not logan though." Roman said waving his hands

After Logan's match was done Roman got up and grabbed a tennis racket and got ready to hit the tennis ball. The match started and the ball hurled towards Roman. He swung and he accidentally threw the racket that was in his hands

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!" Virgil shouted, jumping over people to go tease Roman on the court.

"Huh!? WHAT!?" Roman screamed feeling defeated.

"You are never going to let me live this down are you." Roman said

"Course not Princey." Virgil said snickering

~~~~~~~~~

Present time

~~~~~~~~~

"I see..." Patton inquired. I guess i forgot.

"You totally ruined that tennis racket." Virgil teased

Roman groaned loudly "YES- i _know_."

Alright. Well that was the story of how Roman sucks at tennis.


	3. Literature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and Logan get into a fight
> 
> This is short because the next chapter is going to be big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: violence. Not to big though.

~~~~~~~~

Highschool

~~~~~~~~

"You know, you'll probably never get into that collage" Janus snarked.

"Your to big to fit into the door."

Janus and Logan where in the Honors Literature. Together.

"Your behavior is unacceptable. Jan."

"Oh? My behavior is unacceptable? What about Remus? Or Virgil? Why is my snarkiness suddenly unacceptable?"

Janus started getting riled up, he was quick to anger when Logan was involved.

"Your just upset that im better than you."

Logan sat up. Slamming his book down.

"Say that again and i wont hesitate." Logan growled.

Jan looked at him. Smirking a bit and eyeing logan. "Im better than you."

Logan stood up in front of Janus eyeing him with firey eyes. "I would kindly ask you to leave this be." Logan said.

Janus was over by the bookshelf looking at logan and taunting him. He grabbed a hard-back dictionary and held it in his big hands.

Janus threw the book at Logans face, hitting him perfectly. Logan knocked back and yelled at Jan

"Meet me behind the Taco Bell after class." Logan snarled.

"Fine." Jan remarked.


	4. The Taco Bell incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Janus finish their fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Violence

Logan stretched his arms and fingers as he walked to the Taco Bell. Warming up was vital before any physical activity, after all.

“He had better shown up,” he thought, adjusting his broken glasses.

He still couldn’t believe that Janus had thrown a dictionary at him. An actual dictionary! A book thrown at him was just disrespectful.

“Logan,” Janus said as the man approached the Taco Bell. “And here I thought you’d chickened out on your own invitation.”

Logan snorted. “An incorrect assumption,” he said coldly. “Though I should not be surprised, you are incorrect on many things, after all.”

“Right, absolutely. You’re just a beacon of perfection, aren’t you?” Janus stepped forward until he was nose to nose with Logan.

“Now you’re just metaphorically putting words in my mouth.”

“I can put my literal fist in your mouth too, nerd.”

“Hm.” Logan raised an eyebrow. “That is highly improbable.

Janus hissed at him.

“Eager to suffer defeat already, I see. Very well. I would have preferred a battle of words first, so you may perhaps explain to me what justified hurling a book at my face earlier,” Logan said patronizingly. “I do hope you’re prepared to,” he started, glancing at a particular flashcard in his shirt pocket, “catch these hands.”

“Back of the restaurant. I don’t want an audience.”

“Ashamed to be seen getting yeeted by me?”

Janus squints. “That’s... that’s not... whatever, sure.

”

~~~~~~~~~

Virgil groaned. “Why is it always my turn to take the trash out back?” he muttered. “I could have found a better part-time job, for crying out loud.

As he reached the back door, he heard some voices.

“Probably some angsty teenagers again,” he thought.

“... thought you wanted this? Why are you hesitating?” one of the voices said.

Virgil frowned. That voice sounded familiar.

He opened the door a crack and peered out

.

He immediately closed it again. Janus and Logan looked like they were about to choke each other out, and Virgil wanted a front row seat.

The trash could wait. He snickered and pulled up a crate next to the hopper window meant for airing out the back room every once in a while. When he stood on it, he was able to get a good view while they didn’t even know he was there. Virgil grinned and opened the video camera on his phone.

~~~~~~~~

“Why are you hesitating?” Logan asked again. He had shed his cardigan that hid his surprisingly toned arms.

Janus stared. He was starting to regret this. “Why is Logan so buff? What the-" he thought frantically.

Logan grinned, he took note of Janus' Hesitation. "Scared now are we?"

"No im not-" Jan Snarled.

Logan had enough, and wished to teach him a lesson. He brang up his fists and hit Janus, janus receiving the hit.

"YOUCH!" He yelled. Putting his hands in a fist and trying to hit Logan in retaliation.

~~~~~~~

Virgil stared. This was Juicy. Logan and Janus had a bad relationship before, but this. This was pure hatred. Virgil did hear about a book being thrown, so that's probably why Logan got so angry. 

"Yeesh." Virgil sighed.

~~~~~~~

Logan stood over janus, "Are you done?"

Logan heard no answer, just a few groans from Jan.

Logan ended up taking him back home.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton patches Janus up

Logan and Janus ended up near Patton's door.

"What's up-" Patton opened his door, and was shocked to see Janus hurt.

"Oh dear! Lets get you patched up." He said, sighing.

Patton had to ask, while getting bandages for Janus. "How did you get like this?"

Janus thought about it, and decided it was best not to worry Patton.

"Fell into a door." Jan said flatly.

"Ah. Uh, alright." Patton hesitated, but he trusted Janus. He finished patching him up.

"Alright buckaroo, you better get some rest." Patton said.

"Alright." Janus said, his voice raspy.

~~~~~~

Janus got into his bed, woah. Logan fought like a beast. Not that it was necessarily bad. Just bad on his end.

"Goodnight." He said before putting the light out and going to sleep.


	6. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies with Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not being to active, procrastination and artblock and stuff.

"What are you planning today padre?" Virgil said, lounging on the couch.

  


"I was planning on baking cookies, will you tell Remus to bring Janus and come down?"

  


Patton said while gathering ingredients to bake cookies.

"Alright."

  


Virgil called Remus, putting it up to his ear.

  


"Yo whos this?" Virgil heard Remus say.

He waited for a second for Remus to check his phone again. "Ah its Emo. Hehe Hi Emo!"

"Whassup gag-face." Virgil replied smiling a bit.

  


"Anyway, Padre is gonna have us make cookies with him, get Jan and come down."

  


He heard Remus yell a hooray, from what Virgil could tell Remus liked to be in the kitchen. "Ok Be RIGHT DOWN!" He hung up.

  


~~~~~~~~

  


Everyone was downstairs at this point, Remus jumping around with an electric hand mixer.

Janus was reading the recipe book over Patton's shoulders. Paying attention to all the detail.

Virgil sat on the counter, swinging his legs, trying to hit Remus. "Cursed gremlin man."

Remus laughed continuing to run around.

  


~~~~~~~

  


They continued to bake cookies, flour spilling everywhere and Virgil's black jacket was now white. Remus chuckled and stirred the batter faster then the electric one he broke before they started. The first batch got into the oven and they all sighed

  


"This was already nice," Virgil sighed "thanks padre."

  


"No problemo kiddo, i like to hang with the rest of my family while Roman and Logan are at work. We wouldn't want any fights to break out." Patton said

  


Patton took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack to chill, Remus tried to take one but it scorched his fingers.

  


Janus leaned back onto the refrigerator, checking his watch.

  


Everything was nice.

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


The cookies finished and were all chilled, everyone sat on the couch and ate them while chatting about daily life.

  
  



	7. Janus' morning routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life in the day of Janus.

Jan's Morning

Janus' alarm beeped, louder than he thought it would be.

He groaned, slithering out of his bed, hitting his head on the floor.

He normally gets up, and brushes his teeth, add ointment to his scar, because he likes it being moist, not dry. An odd behavior of His.

He decided to change into his clothes for the day, "hmm, yellow or black?" He sighed.

"Lets just do both." He grabbed a black button down, and draped it over his body, fastening the buttons together.

Next, he grabbed a bullet-proof vest, and fastened it to his chest. He put a pair of black pants on and grabbed his bowler, nothing to fancy but enough to make him presentable.

~~~~~~~~

Breakfast was slow today because Jan was the only one awake, he made bacon and toast, something he could have all of because he had to do other things today and nobody was awake. Biting into toast is fun, the crunchy feeling felt nice.

"Today i need to run errands, hopefully i don't run into Logan at the supermarket."

(Because he works at the local one) Jan thought it was best if he went out without the car, as he shared it with Patton and Roman, Logan had his own car he drove to work everyday.

He left, walking out proudly, because he knew he was better. The first stop on his list was the coffee shop, appropriately named "Brewer's Insanity" Jan thought the name was hilarious.

He arrived there and ordered a black coffee, nothing special. Then again he smuggled stuff anyway, so something simple wasn't bad.

They caught him this time

Janus ran for the exit, dropping a few things on his way out.

He only grabbed a few pastries and a few other customers coffee's. Not a big deal they didn't have to call the cops.

He ran into an alleyway, huffing a bit. They hadn't found him yet and so his day out would have to be cut short.

~~~~~~~

Janus found his way home, he had two other coffees in his hands still from the run from the police. He placed them down on the counter after shutting all the windows and closing blinds, locking doors and such.

He put the extra coffees on the kitchen counter and ran up to his room, it was about 11 am now, not too long but i guess he will just have to do stuff at home today.

~~~~~~~

Janus flopped onto his bed and surprisingly fell asleep and rested for the rest of the day, he would have to answer any police related questions tomorrow.


End file.
